theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The O-Lynn-Pics
My 13th fanfiction. Feedback is appreciated. Credit to AnimationFan15 for the title. Lynn is out on a morning jog, part of her daily workout routine, when she stops at a bench for a break, she sits on a flyer. -What's this?-Lynn asked herself.-Come compete in the Royal Woods sport off, 5 competitions, basketball, track, tug of war, football, and tennis. One family member per event.-Lynn finished reading.-Awww man, I wish we were a family of 5. Lynn heads home, and sees Lola jumping up high in an attempt to grab some of Luna's chocolate, and Lana helping her by pulling Luna down so she could get the chocolate, it then ends when Luan tackles Luna, takes the chocolate, and runs off. She then sees Lori chasing Geo because he put her phone in his ball, and is charging at him at an incredible speed. Then she sees Leni swatting at a big with her hands. Finally she heads upstairs to see the rest of her siblings laying down on their beds doing nothing. -Why would they waste a morning by laying down doing nothing?-Lynn asked herself.-At least least the others were moving. Lynn then recalls everything she saw earlier, she imagined Lori chasing Geo as Lori being a track runner, Leni using a tennis racket to hit the bug, Luna being a basketball hoop, which Lola was jumping to shoot a basket, Luna's arm being a rope, which Lana was tugging at, and Luna being tackled by Luan in a football uniform. -That's it, you don't have to be a family of 5, you just have to have 5 family members!-Lynn exclaimed.-And I just found my five. Lynn invites Lori, Leni, Luan, Lana, and Lola into her room. -Alright guys, listen up, you're all wondering why I called you here, and the answer is very simple, I want you to compete in the sport off this weekend.-Lynn said holding up the flyer. -No way Lynn.-Lori said.-I'm literally terrible at all these sports. -Yeah, like I can't even say half of these.-Leni said. -Eww!-Lola complained.-And actually sweat, not gonna happen. -I don't how I could be good at any of these.-Luan said. -Yeah Lynn, I don't think we're the right choices for this.-Lana finished. -That's what you think.-Lynn said.-But today I saw you playing these sports, you might not have thought you were, but you were, and you were doing great, all you need is a coach, and you'll be great, you'll take the gold for sure. -But who could coach us?-They asked. -Me!-Lynn answered.-Now meet me outside in an hour. -Alright!-They replied. The girls leave the room, and the other five are curious as to what happened. -Hey guys, what happened?-Lisa asked. -We're competing in the sport off this weekend!-Leni exclaimed. -The one in 3 days?-Lincoln asked. -Yeah.-Lori said. -How are you gonna get good enough by then?-Luna asked. -Lynn is training us.-Luan answered. -Good luck with that.-Lucy said. -We gotta go.-Lana said. -Yeah, later.-Lola said. The 5 kids walk off. -Well this is gonna be interesting.-The other 5 said. Lynn leads her siblings outside. -Alright, Lori, you'll do track.-Lynn said -Got it.-Lori said. -Leni, your on tennis.-Lynn said. -Tennis?-Leni said confused. -I'll explain later, Luan, one-on-one football.-Lynn said. -Alright.-Luan replied. -Lola, we're having you compete in one-on-one basketball.-Lynn continued. -Fine.-Lola said. -And Lana, tug of war.-Lynn finished. -Ok, but you train me first.-Lana commanded. -Alright.-Lynn said. Lynn takes Lana to an area with a rope, a pit of mud, and a robot. -Ok, so I asked Lisa to build a robot.-Lynn said.-She did, and your job is to pull the rope so that it doesn't drag you into the mud. -Me, stay out of mud, you really think that's gonna happen?-Lana asked. -Yes.-Lynn said.-The robots pull will progressively get stronger, but you can't give up. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to teach Leni tennis. Lynn leads Leni to a homemade tennis court, with a pitching machine. -Alright Leni, that thing in your hand is called a tennis racket.-Lynn explained. Leni gives her a confused look. -Did I say tennis racket?-Lynn asked.-Silly me, I meant, ummm, "whacky-thingy"! -Oh!-Leni said. -And that machine over there is gonna shoot "whacky-balls" at you, so you need to use the whacky-thingy, and hit them!-Lynn exclaimed.-But the ball has to stay inside the box, got it? -I got it.-Leni replied. -Good.-Lynn said. Lynn runs over to Lola, who is holding a ball, and is trying to make a basket. -I think I'm on the wrong sport Lynn, I haven't made any baskets.-Lola said. -You need to jump high, like the dolly you want is on the top shelf, and you want it so bad, you gotta take action, and jump to the top shelf, and grab that dolly!-Lynn exclaimed. -Ok!-Lola replied. Lola jumps higher and makes a basket. Lynn is satisfied with Lola and heads to Luan. -Alright Luan, I know you used to play football, so show me what you got.-Lynn commanded. Luan takes the football and avoids the dummies that were set up for her. -Nice Luan!-Lynn commented.-Just need to touch up on a few things. -Touch up, don't you mean touchdown?!-Luan joked laughing.-Get it?! Lynn groans, and heads off to Lori. -Lori, I don't need to say much, but let me see you run.-Lynn said. Lori runs and by the look of things, Lynn isn't impressed. -Lori, you could be way faster if you start in this position.-Lynn informed her. Lori reruns, and starts in the position Lynn suggested, getting a much faster time. -Wow, that felt like it was faster.-Lori said. -It probably was.-Lynn said.-I know my stuff. -You sure do.-Lori said. -You're a great coach.-The girls in training told her. -Thanks.-Lynn said.-Now everyone stop what you're doing and give me 10 laps, pronto! The siblings start running. -Hey Lynn, when do we get a water break?-Leni asked. -Yeah, I'm literally super thirsty.-Lori said. -I'll give you a water break when I feel you've earned one!-Lynn said.-Now move faster. -What, I'm thirsty now!-Lola said.-I've earned one. -5 more laps ladies!-Lynn yelled. -No fair.-Lana complained.-How come our other siblings aren't running? -You're other siblings are lazy and refuse to do any of this stuff.-Lynn answered.-I rely on you 5 to be strong and fit. -Could we get water after we finish our 10 laps?-Luan asked. -Possibly.-Lynn answered. -Then WATER we waiting for guys, let's finish!-Luan joked. -Alright, one more joke out of you and all of you get an extra 10 laps.-Lynn said.-Now faster! The siblings finish their laps, and are out of breath. -That was tiresome.-Lori said panting after each word. -But there wasn't any tires.-Leni said panting after each word. -Not those tires Leni.-Luan corrected her. -I'm just gonna get some water.-Lola said. -What do you think you're doing Lola?-Lynn asked.-No one is getting anything until they do 250 jumping jacks, 75 push ups, 50 sit ups, and 25 burpees. -What?!-They asked angry. -You heard me, now get started!-Lynn commanded. The siblings then spend the next few hours doing that, getting a little bit of water, then going back to their sports. -Alright maggots, I've seen some real progress, that's enough for today.-Lynn said. The worn out siblings slowly make their way into the house, and within 3 seconds on their beds fall into a peaceful sleep. -Geez Lynn.-The other 5 commented.-What did you do to them? -I gave them the workout of their lives.-Lynn answered.-And tomorrow will be no different. -Uhh, I think they're exhausted, maybe go a little easier on them tomorrow.-Lincoln suggested. -No way, if I go easy they'll think they can slack off!-Lynn said.-Your laziness is also making them want to slack. Lynn storms off to bed. -Guys, I think our sisters are in trouble.-Luna said. -We all do.-Lucy said. -Lynn is trying to perfect their sporting ability, but if she keeps pushing them as hard as today, it could do the exact opposite.-Lisa said. -What do you mean, the exact opposite?-Luna asked. -Well, if worked too hard, there is a chance the human body will shut down, and though they will still be alive, the body won't be able to move.-Lisa explained.-It isn't 100% likely to happen though. -Did you tell Lynn?-Lincoln asked. -I did, but she thought I was joking and laughed about it!-Lisa answered. -I know Lynn, and I don't think she'll push them that far.-Lucy said. -Emphasis on think.-Lisa said. -Let's quit thinking about it, and go to bed.-Lincoln said. The next day proved to be a living Hell for Lori, Leni, Luan, Lola, and Lana, as Lynn worked them to the core. They did over 1200 of every form of exercise in the book, being pushed harder and harder, the girls were miserable, but they knew they didn't have enough energy to rebel against Lynn, so they continued with their training. Lynn didn't seem to see that the girls weren't enjoying themselves, all she saw was each of them claiming gold medals at the sport off. At the end of the day, the girls couldn't move more than 1 inch at a time. -Lynn, you are going a little crazy.-Luna said. -What do you mean?-Lynn asked.-They love my coaching! -No, they're too weak to tell you to cut it out.-Lincoln said.-They think you'll beat them if they wish to stop, and they'll be defenseless. -They don't think that.-Lynn denied.-They love me and they love their training. -Only half of that statement is correct.-Lisa said. -They love you, just like us, but they hate training.-Lucy said. -You guys are just jealous of them.-Lynn said. -Why would we be jealous?!-Luna asked. -You won't be in the sport off tomorrow!-Lynn answered -That is true, but we're glad about that.-Lincoln said. -Yeah!-The others agreed. -Just you watch, tomorrow those girls are going to have the time of their lives, and you'll be sad that you aren't the ones doing it!-Lynn said. The next day, the day of the sport off, Lynn gathers the 5 for a little practice before the event, but Lynn, nervous that they might not come in first, begins yelling at her siblings. -Lana, you call that tugging?!-Lynn yelled.-Oh great job Lori, if you feel like coming in last place! Luan I want you to tackle that dummy harder! Lola you can jump higher than that! Leni, swing that whacky-thingy like you mean it! -We're doing our best!-The others said. -Not good enough!-Lynn yelled.-Faster, Harder, Higher! The 5 girls all suddenly collapse, as Lynn looks at this horrified. -Mom!-Lynn said frightened. -What is it sweetheart?-Rita asked. -My sisters collaped!-Lynn answered. -What?!-Rita asked shocked. -Come here!-Lynn exclaimed. Rita comes outside to see the girls collasped on the floor, she carries the unconscious Louds into Vanzilla, and drives to the Emergency Room, because of Lisa talking about the probability of their bodies shutting down. Lynn tags along, and waits outside the room, worried about what she just did to her sisters. -Lisa said I could shut their bodies down, and I laughed about it, I didn't think of their feelings, the others told me they hated it, and who could blame them for hating it, I didn't give them a lot of water, I yelled at them, made them train harder then I ever trained before, and worst of all, I was happy about the way I was coaching them, deep down I knew they were miserable, and I was happy.-Lynn thought to herself. -Lynn sweetie, the girls are conscious now, if you want you can see them.-Rita informed her. -Are they ok?-Lynn asked worried. -That depends on how you would define ok.-Rita answered.-Just see them if you're so worried, I bet they want to see you. -Ok mom.-Lynn replied. Lynn heads into the room nervous, but is relived to see the girls chatting it up with each other, but they have tubing going into their arms. -You're ok!-Lynn exclaimed. -Yeah, the doctor said it was literally just a severe case of dehydration.-Lori explained. -This tubing is helping us recover.-The twins explained. -But it will be a while, the doctor said we need to stay here a minimum of one night.-Luan said unhappily. -But Lisa told us what could've happened yesterday, so at least it was like, not that.-Leni finished. -That's great!-Lynn said.-I thought I shut your bodies down. -We're sorry we couldn't tough it out and do the sport off for you.-They said. -That doesn't matter, you guys are more important than a competition!-Lynn said hugging them. Lynn begins talking to the girls, and after awhile, the others show up wearing gold medals. -Woah, where did you get those?!-Lynn asked. -The sport off.-Luna answered. -You won?!-Lynn asked surprised. -Well, no, everyone who participated got a gold medal.-Lincoln answered. -I can tell shiny from not shiny, and Lily has a shinier medal then the rest of you, what gives?-Lola asked. -Well, Lily actually won her event.-Lisa said. -But we thought you deserved them more.-Lucy said. The girls and Lincoln place their medals on the hospitalized girls. -Thanks guys!-The girls exclaimed. -You earned it for enduring Lynn's training.-Lincoln said. -Yeah, about that, I'm really sorry and I promise to never go that overboard again.-Lynn said.-Do you forgive me? -Of course!-They said.-Now let's get back to our conversation. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lynn Loud